Fight or Fly
by offtoneverlandd
Summary: Merida recalls of the time young Hiccup visited Dun'Broch a couple of years ago. Something strange happened that day. Something the wisps didn't lead her to, but something Hiccup brought from Berk.
1. Chapter 1

**Having a lot of Brave feelings and then my friend started telling me about Hiccup and Merida and I don't know if I ship it yet but all I know is that I had to get these two to go on a little adventure somehow.**

**Uh, I'm thinking this is a one shot for now? Maybe if you guys are interested in reading on you could leave a message in the comments, I'd be more than happy to continue writing. :) Anyway, enjoy Hiccup and Merida. Eh, yeah.**

* * *

Stoick and Hiccup came to visit Dun'Broch in mid-autumn. My mother insisted that I was present at the dock when they arrived, since she was not going to be able to make an appearance with my three new baby brothers to care for. I didn't understand why my father couldn't just go alone. This was 'strictly business' as my father had been saying all week. He didn't need me. Besides, who would want to wake up at the crack of dawn on a sunday morning anyway? Definitely not me.

But of course, my mother over ruled whatever plans I had of cuddling in bed and sleeping that day. So, there I was: Cold, tired, and thirteen years old at the time, waiting for a ship that would bring two strangers into our land. Along with their, oh so charming, viking crew.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep where I stood until my fathers incredibly loud voice startled me awake.

"There they are! Stoick the Vast!" My father cried out, his funny smiled plastered across his face. I yawned and rubbed an eye as the large boat made it's way slowly into our dock.

"C'mon, lass." My father gave me a few pats on the back as he hobbled towards the ship. I stood there for a couple of seconds, surveying what I could through my sleepy eyes. There was a man, a very large man, standing at the helm of the ship. He waved to my father and began making his way where men were preparing to anchor. My father made a gesture to hurry up. I responded with a loud groan and let my head fall backwards.

The old dock creaked with every step I took- rather, every step I dragged my feet across until I made it to my fathers side. He stood tall and proud, as he normally did. Always full of energy. The large man and my father laughed and gave each other small playful punches in the arm.

"Ah, Stoick! My daughter, Merida." My father cried, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I smiled as best I could, but I could feel sleep calling my name again.

"Is this her? Well, hasn't she grown." The man, Stoick, said. Placing his hands on his hips, seeming genuinely surprised I'd grown. I guess I was rather small when I was a baby. I'm taller now. But not as tall as Stoick. His body was almost identical to my fathers. He had broad shoulders and large arm muscles. His hair was longer then my fathers, and also a few shades darker, but from far away you could swear they were related. I began to think all scottish men looked like this. It's a bit frightening actually.

"I believe you've met my son Hi-" Stoick was cut short when he realized he was gesturing to nothing at his side. "Where is that boy?" He muttered. "Hiccup! Hiccup will you quit messin' around? Get down here!"

Stoicks voice was just as loud as my fathers. I squinted my eyes and buried my face into my fathers side. It was too early in the morning for shouting.

"Ah, here his is. Fergus.. Merida.. My son, Hiccup."

I opened an eye to get a look at the boy. I must have made a face, because Hiccup turned bright red and stared at his feet. I was just surprised at how different Stoick and his son were. In fact, I had a hard time believing that this boy was related to Stoick. Hiccup had no arm muscles, or any muscles for that matter, with shaggy brown hair that went a little past his eyebrows. He was just a bit taller then I.

"Well go on, lass. Don't be shy." My father cooed. Giving my shoulder a shake.

I sighed and straightened myself. Hiccup glanced up towards his father who gave him a nod. And as if planned, we both made complete fools of ourselves. I extended my hand for Hiccup to shake while he slid his hand behind his back and leaned forward for a bow. My father let out a hardy laugh.

"Other way you two. Oh- Nevermind! Come on, We have a breakfast waitin' for ya'!"

My father and Stoick made their way to the castle, chatting about whatever it is men chat about, while Hiccup and I remained on the dock. I let my hand fall to my side as Hiccup slowly began to lift his head. His cheeks were painted pink and he wore the funniest expression. I let out a small laugh and gave him a reassuring smile. Now I could see the resemblance. He had the same grey-green eyes Stoick had. They were a wonderful color.

"We'll get it someday." I said.

"Maybe." Hiccup teased. Scratching the back of his head and glancing towards where our fathers walked. "I guess I'll see you later." He nodded before scurrying off. He was a fast runner, I'll give him that. I watched him run all the way down the dock until he had dissapeared.

I wrapped my arms around myself and watched the sun rise. Then, as fast as one blinks, It swooped across the sky and dived into the trees far ahead. Birds fled from where the thing had landed, letting out cries of distraught. If it hadn't been so early in the morning, no one would have heard the distant roar of a creature bigger than Mor'du himself. But I did.

I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look. Another roar, and this time it was loud and clear. It almost sounded like a-

"Merida!" my father cried out to me. I turned my head away from the forest towards the castle. My father stood on the steps waving. "C'mon, lass! Your mother will kill me if I leave you out here alone!"

I took one last look at where the beast had landed before turning around and jogging towards home. If I had known any better, it almost sounded like a...

* * *

**Nope I didn't forget to write the rest, purposely ended it like that. Sad attempt for a "cliff hanger" I guess. I have an idea for the next scene but again, not sure if I'm leaving this as is or continuing. Thanks so much for reading! Comments appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay decided to continue, just to suit my feels. :) Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!**

* * *

"Adragon?" My father mumbled, spitting out crumbs from his slice of bread all over the table.

"Fergus!" My mother scolded as she handed him a napkin. She turned to me and gave me the look. The look that mothers give you when they think it's time for you to stop talking and finish your food.

"That's what it sounded like." I say quietly, moving the bits of corn around my plate. The dining hall was empty, Hiccup and Stoik would come joins us shortly, so I figured it was a good time to talk to my parents about what I heard.

"Merida," My mother began, folding her hands on her lap. "Dragons, are very dangerous creatures. No man has faced a dragon and lived to tell the tale. No one knows where they are, what they want. How do you know this was a dragon?"

"Because!" I shout impatiently. "I just know! It flew straight into the trees!" I use my hand to demonstrate how quickly the dragon swooped into the woods. I climb up on my chair and continue.

"Merida! Sit _down_!" My mother cried.

"And then all the birds flew away! Screeching and flapping their wings. It was chaos! And then I heard it. I heard it roar!" I threw my arms up in the air and let out my best imitation of the dragon as I could. Suddenly, the large wooden doors at the east of the room swung open.

"Heard what roar?" Stoick asked curiously. I glanced towards my mother who gave me that look again. This time I scrambled off the chair and pulled my seat forward. I caught Hiccup smiling at me, but he quickly turned away.

"I heard a dragon." I say. Stoick looked completely shocked. He turned to my father, who gave him a shrug.

"The lass has a wild imagination. When she was young she said she saw a wisp in—"

"They _are_ real." Stoick said softly, looking at only me. There was spark in his eyes when he said it. "That's actually what I came here for, Fergus." Stoick said clearing his throat.

"To talk about dragons?" My father asked with disbelief.

"Those devils are destroying Berk. If we don't find the dragons nest and kill them all, we'll starve."

I held my breath, my eyes wandered over to my parents who shared the same look on their faces. Confusion. Then I looked towards Hiccup. Who kept his eyes on his father, like he was studying him, making sure he wouldn't miss a second. His bottom lip was turning white from biting down on it too hard.

"And.." My father began. "What is it you want us to do, exactly?"

"I want you to go to war with me. We're going to find those dragons, and we're going to kill them. Rip them apart until each and everyone of them are dead."

The words hung in the air. Dark and haunting. Apart of me wanted to hold onto them. This was the most excitement I've had in a long time. A dragon hunt? How perfect! I could put my archery to good use. Bring down a dragon or two, become a hero.

"Merida," My mother interrupt my thoughts. "Why don't you and Hiccup go outside. You could introduce him to Angus."

I inspected everyones faces before nodding and sliding out of my seat. Hiccup silently followed.

"Please, don't go far." My mother called as I slowly closed the door behind us. I turned to Hiccup and smiled. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're thinking about doing something we're not supposed to, aren't you?" He sighed.

"Follow me!" I said excitedly as I ran past him. I navigated myself easily through the castle. Hiccup, not so easy. He constantly bumped into maids and his shoulders would slam against walls.

"Oy!" He shouted "Now that one hurt!"

I laughed as I ran faster, through the kitchen and out the servant door. Hiccup leaned against a wooden pole as we reached Angus's stable, breathing heavily. I quickly gathered my riding gear and began to ready Angus. Hiccup slid his back down the pole and sat on the ground.

"You're real fast." He said through heavy pants.

I smiled as I pulled down on a leather strap.

"You too. No one can ever keep up with me!"

"Can't imagine why." Hiccup groaned. He gave a half smile before standing up again and wiping the dirt from his hands on his pants. "So. What are we doing?"

I strapped my quiver to my hip which hung on bit loose. My mother said I'd grow into it. That my body would curve as I get older. I didn't really care as long as it wouldn't interfere with my shooting. I threw my bow over my shoulder before mounting Angus.

"We're going to catch ourselves a dragon." I say as I climb aboard the horse. I adjust myself on the saddle. I wasn't completely used to riding yet.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Hiccup cried.

"Ugh, c'mon Hiccup! If we catch that dragon maybe it will know where the rest of the others are." I say, trying to get Angus to face Hiccup.

"And how exactly are we supposed to 'catch a dragon'"

I motioned towards my arrows. Hiccup crossed his arms on his chest and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, bow and arrows are really going to bring down a dragon. I bet those can't even hit a Terrible Terror."

I pouted my lip and gave Hiccup a sour face.

"Well I don't see you thinking of anything better! Look, Hiccup, If we can at least injure the dragon enough to where it can't fly away, we have a pretty good shot at finding that nest and destroying it— Which means saving your village."

Hiccup looked away, his arms still crossed.

"So are you with me, or not?" I said, extending my arm to him. He sat there for a couple of second before standing up and letting out a sigh. Followed my some words he swore under his breath.

"Fine. Fine!" He took hold of my arm and climbed onto Angus, rather clumsily.

"You might want to hang on," I warned, gripping the reigns in my hands. A rush of adrenaline began to surge through me. "They say he's is fast."

"Wait you've never actually _ridden_ him?"

I slap the reigns and Angus bucks onto his hind legs. His front hoofs kicking the air. A small laugh slips from my lips.

"Whoa!" Hiccup cries, throwing his arms around my waist and holding on tight. Angus falls back down to all fours and takes off across the bridge. I slowly turn my head to catch a glance at Hiccup, who greets me with large grey-green eyes. My cheeks begin to burn. Hiccup quickly releases his grip and takes hold of the saddle from behind. I turn my head back and shake myself a couple of times.

"You can hold onto me," I shout, not turning my head. "I don't mind."

"No. I'm fine.. Thanks."

We ride along the edge of the cliffs. Leaving Dun'Broch behind with each step. After we pass a clearing, the woods begin again. Almost too quickly. The brush and shrubs make it hard for Angus to get through. He neighs and trots backwards.

"Oh! Easy Angus!" I tell him. Patting his neck for reassurance. "I guess we get off here." I tell Hiccup. We both throw ourselves off the horse and land on the ground rather roughly.

"Ouch." I say as I land on my side. Hiccup quickly offers me his hand. I smile and take it graciously, not looking him in the eye.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Mhm."

We push through the branches slowly. Crunching twigs beneath our feet. the deeper into the forest we go, the more trees begin to appear. Blocking out the sun and making it seem darker than it really was. I feel a shiver go up my spine. Something was watching us. I quickly pull and arrow and position it against my bow. I look around as quickly as I can to try and find whatever it was.

"What is it?" Hiccup asks, noticing that I'm beginning to pull the arrow back. Something moves behind us, and we both turn around— My bow raised and ready. I gasp, letting the arrow fall.

"It's a wisp."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey look this is actually being written at a decent time of the day! So hopefully this won't have as many grammatical errors. Sorry I haven't updated, I left on vacation for a week and am just now getting back into regular routine. Thank you all so much for the kind words! I am really glad you are all enjoying this stupid fic. Now, back to the story!**

* * *

"A what?" Hiccup asked.

"Shh!" I waved my hand to shut him up. I couldn't help but stand and stare at the small blue orb floating just a couple of steps from me. It was so beautiful, and hummed a soft high pitch tune, as if trying to speak.

Speak to me.

_'Maybe this was my destiny' _I thought _To be here at this very moment and defeat this dragon._

I slowly extend my hand, trying to catch one of it's flame like hairs before they disappeared into the air. Just as I lifted my foot to get closer, it vanished. I pulled my hand to my chest and turned my head slowly towards Hiccup.

Through my hair, I could see him standing with his fists clenched at his sides, his eyes looking past me. I turned back and noticed that the Wisp has moved farther down a dark trail. I could almost swear it motioned for me to follow it. Quickly, I gathered the arrow I dropped earlier and scurried down the path.

The Wisp disappeared once again, and I frantically turned from side to side trying to find it again. I heard it's sweet little hum and noticed it was heading deeper into the forest. I ran as fast as I could trying to catch up to it, but as soon as I'd almost reached one, it would vanish and appear somewhere else. Leading me into a dark place I didn't know.

* * *

I felt like I had been running for hours. I stopped to catch my breath and wiped some sweat from my forehead.

"This thing travels quickly." I say over my shoulder to Hiccup, but there was no response.

"Hiccup?" I call softly. Turning around but not seeing anyone. I had completely forgotten about him! Rotten boy, why hadn't he followed?

"Hiccup!" I scream. "Hiccup where are you!" There was a strain in my voice.

No one answered. The wind rustled the trees and sent a shiver down my spine. Hiccup was in the woods of a foreign place. Alone.

I was alone.

The Wisp hummed again, and I stared it longingly, but not moving. I stood completely still. My mind tried to wrap itself around what I was feeling. I felt lost and worn. Not just physically, but mentally. I wanted to continue following the Wisp. If it was true what they said about them, then my destiny would be handed to me. Maybe I wasn't meant to die in these woods, and it would lead me to a clearing. But was that Hiccups fate too? Do Wisps only work with one life, or two?

I wanted to keep walking. I closed my eyes, clenched my fists and held my breath as I decided.

* * *

"Hiccup!" I cried as I pushed through the sharp branches. The woods came to life once I decided to turn around. It clawed and picked at my body as I ran through it. My dress was tearing, and the taste of copper began to drip onto my bottom lip. I lifted my hand and touched the spot on my cheek that began to burn. Red liquid stained my fingers, but I didn't stop.

"Hiccup where are you!" I kept calling. I didn't see the uplifted root at my feet, and I flew forward. Falling hard on my stomach. My chest burned, and I gasped for air. I wondered what would happen if I just laid there until I fell asleep and woke up in my bed. The sun peeking through my window, telling me that this was just a dream.

And I did lay there for a couple of minutes trying not to cry. Everything hurt. I propped myself onto my side and stumbled back onto my feet. Then, in one quick motion, I pushed myself with all my force and continued forward. I kept calling to him, but still no reply. Until,

"Merida!"

I stopped in my tracks and tried again.

"Hiccup? is that-"

"Merida! Merida where are you?"

It was him. His voice was unforgettable. I smiled wide, making my wounds ache again. I ran through the overgrowth once more, calling out.

"I'm here! I'm here!" I would say. There was a spot through the leaves where the sun shone through. Dust particles shimmered, making everything seem enchanting. As I broke through the trees Hiccup came running towards me from the other direction. We ran so fast we collided into each other. I threw my arms around his waist and gave him a squeeze.

"Oh you idiot you should have followed!" I scolded. Hiccup placed his hands on my shoulders and moved back. I looked up confused and saw his frantic wide eyes. Before I could ask what was wrong he took a hold of my wrist and hauled me forward.

"We have to keep going! Don't look back!" He shouted as he quickened his pace. I stumbled trying to keep up.

I looked behind me for just a second, but I saw it. It's yellow eyes slit like a cat, ready to catch the mouse. It's skin covered in maroon colored scales. It clawed through the trees effortlessly, throwing his head from side to side trying to find something. I took a deep breath and threw my head back around. Hiccups grip tighten around my wrist but I didn't mind, I was holding onto his tightly too.

"Is that a-"

I was cut off by a wave of heat and a bright orange light. The monster had set himself on fire. Along with everything else around us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Total screw up with the uploading, sorry! So this is really chapter four. Which is why the other chapter might now have made sense. Again, I apologize! Grr.**

**Thanks to everyone for the comments and questions! Keep them coming, I love them! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't help it. I screamed. Hiccup just kept running, holding on tightly to my wrist. I could hear the woods around us burning to the ground. The trees cracking and snapping, shaking the ground as they fell. Ash rose into the air and filled my lungs. Hiccup pulled his arm up to his face.

"Cover your mouth and keep your head down." He said, giving me a small tug. I shook my head obediently, a little surprised at the firmness of his voice. Hiccup was only a year older, but he sounded like an adult.

I placed my face in the bend of my arm and tried to keep my head low, but I made sure to keep my eyes off Hiccup. His silhouette was so reassuring, and I wondered at what point had my hand slipped into his. He seemed so much taller than he actually was. Maybe I was just hunching over. The coughing began to irritate my throat. Hiccup gave my hand a squeeze.

"Almost there, just hold on Merida." Hiccup said calmly. I don't think Hiccup really knew where we were going, but he figured that if I thought one of use knew we were going to get out, I'd be okay. I didn't argue, just let him lead.

I made the mistake of looking back again. The dragon was so much closer now. We were never going to make it.

His yellow eyes were locked on our small bodies, clumsily trying to get away. His flames illuminated our path, but it wasn't enough. Suddenly, it stopped following us. It just stood there watching. Smiling. Thats right, that beast was smiling at us. His claws dug into the earth and his chest rose, like when someone takes a deep breath. And I knew what he was going to do.

"Hiccup get down!" I screamed. Just as Hiccup began to turn his head I tackled him down with all my strength. I didn't watch, but I could see bright light through my closed eye lids. The hot air blasting just a couple inches above our heads. Some ends of my hair had caught fire and burned off. The air smelt foul. _Stupid hair._

I scrambled to my feet as soon as I felt it was over, Hiccup was right behind. We dashed to our left and broke through the trees.

My heart pounded in my head, and with every breath I took my chest ached. The dragon let out an angry roar, figuring out he hadn't singed us. It didn't take long for him to catch onto our sent. I became discouraged. We wouldn't be able to run forever. I was already growing tired, and that dragon didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. The next thing I remember was reaching a clearing.

And then falling.

* * *

The ground was as hard as stone. I groaned as I rolled onto my back. About five or six feet above my head was a small hole, letting in sunlight. Something would dash in front of it every couple of seconds, but I couldn't tell what it was.

I laid quietly as my vision tried to adjust itself, and when it did, I remained on the ground. The dragon tried clawing at me, but I was too far down below. The hole was only big enough to fit me and Hiccup.

_Hiccup!_

I shot up, every inch of me screaming in pain. He laid on his stomach just a couple of paces away, arms extended above his head. I crawled over and gave him a nudge, but he didn't react. The dragon kept crying out, trying to get in.

"Get up." I whispered as I kept shaking him. My whole body ached and I had to clench my teeth to keep me from crying out. _Something has to be broken._

With Hiccup lying motionless next to me and the dragon up above, I was unsure of what to do. I sat on my bottom again and tried to think. Rocking back and forth, for the first time cursing under my breath. (_Mother said ladies did not curse. And honestly, I hadn't needed to until now._) Bits of rock fell onto my head.

The dragon was getting desperate. I pushed myself up and wobbled as I tried to stand on my two feet. I only had one shot because my legs were going to snap underneath me soon. With shaking hands I slid an arrow from my quiver and placed it against my bow.

The pain that came from pulling my arm back was worse than sore muscles. I could feel tissue ripping inside me, held my breath as I brought the bow up towards the hole where the dragon waited. And then I released. The arrow sliced through the air as I fell forward, landing on my hands and knees. I didn't look up until the dragon cried out in pain. I lifted my eyes and watched his shadow flicker across the hole for a couple of seconds. I could hear his wings flapping, and then it was over. It was silent, apart from my quiet sobbing. I was in so much pain.

And completely helpless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just got back from my Disney trip! And I told Merida about Hiccup and she thought he sounded amazing. And then I giggled like a fangirl.**

**Well, enjoy! Thanks for everyone who has followed this so far! :) Comments and questions are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

I must have fallen asleep after I finished crying, because when I woke up I was lying against a rock with a small fire crackling in front of me. Hiccup poked the twigs at his feet with a stick. He lifted his eyes up towards me.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back. Slowly, I dragged myself towards the fire, my body still sore. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Hiccup did the same.

"Any broken bones?" I ask him, hoping that the answer was no.

"I don't think so." He says coldly, not bothering to look me in the eye. My muscles relaxed a bit. I don't know what I could have done if Hiccup was hurt. I twist my lips at the thought of that. Why did I care?

"You?" He asks, not looking up from the fire. I shake my head no.

"No." I say, deciding that maybe he hadn't seen my shake my head. "Well, I'm not sure.."

"What a miracle." He says dryly.

We sit in silence for a long period of time. Both of us watching the twigs snap and turn to ash. I lick my lips and look up. Hiccup quickly looked away, his cheeks turning pink again.

"I never should have done this." I say softly. Hiccup keeps his face turned away. "This is all my fault. I was stupid enough to think a thirteen and fourteen year old could defeat a dragon." I grab my hair and hold it in my fists, tugging slightly in frustration.

"Yeah," Hiccup finally says. "Just a little."

He looks back at me with a small smirk on his face. I scrunch my nose at him and smile.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. He shrugs.

"Things happen.." His eyes look glazed. Like his mind was somewhere else. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before continuing to poke the fire.

"Why didn't you follow me?" I ask.

"I followed you into the woods once, I wasn't going to go further in- Especially if we were going to follow a small blue floating thing."

"A Wisp" I correct him. "And they lead you to your destiny."

He snorts and shakes his head. "They'll lead you to your death."

"You're the one that brought the dragon!"

"It found _me_!" He shouts. "I waited for you! I was just standing there when it crept up on me- It growled and I panicked! So I ran! I ran away because that's what I do! I run! I'm a coward! I'm sorry I couldn't fight it off with my bare hands, Merida! I'm sorry I-"

"Stop!" I scream. Our voices bounced off the walls of the cave and made everything shake. More rocks fall from the ceiling.

"Just stop." I whisper again

Hiccup ran his arm across his nose. His eyes were glossy.

"I'm sorry I'm not brave like you." He said.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, until the fire died down and the cave grew cold again. I pulled my knees in tighter.

"I'm not brave." My voice was hoarse sounding. "I'm just a stupid little girl."

He didn't say anything.

"I thought.. Maybe.. That this dragon would be my ticket to freedom." I say, a little embarrassed.

"Freedom?" Hiccup asked.

I nodded.

"Ever since I turned thirteen, my mother has been strict about my etiquette classes. What I can and can't do, what I should do, what I'm supposed to be when I grow up- It's mad. I fail at everything I do, and I can't seem to bring myself to remember anything. It's not me."

Hiccup stared at me. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. So I continued.

"I thought that if I killed this dragon- that if I proved how strong I was.. My mother would maybe.. See.. That.. Oh, I don't know!" I sighed.

"That she would let you be you?" He asked.

"I guess."

He smiled sincerely. "I know what you mean."

I lifted my brow.

"Obviously I'm not my father. He's strong and tough. And I'm.. Well.. Not. The whole village thinks I'm a failure, and I haven't done anything! I guess that's why. At my age, my father had killed at least seven dragons. And what do I do? I run away from one. I'm living in my fathers shadow. And I'm not even given a chance to be… Me."

I felt terrible. Hiccup _was_ brave. He saved me. He was needed a chance- as many chances as he wanted! But I guess we were just two kids stuck in the same situation. Trapped. I scooted around the fire closer to Hiccup. I don't know why I did it. But I felt better, being closer to him.

"My dad says you're good at inventing." I say.

"They never work like they're supposed to."

"But they do something." I defend. "Hiccup you're a creator, not a destroyer. You can't help that. You're going to do something great- Something that no one has ever done. And then you'll see.. Things will change."

"You too, Merida." Hiccup smiled. "You have the guts. Now you just need the opportunity. You'll get it. You'll get your freedom."

His grey-green eyes were locked on mine again. I could feel my face getting hot, but Hiccup didn't look away. Instead, he leaned in closer, his eyes slowly closing. I blinked a couple of times and backed my head away. What is he doing? Before I could figure it out I was leaning in too, my eyes slowly closing. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Then I heard it. It's soft hum coming from somewhere in the cave. I gasped and looked over Hiccups shoulder.

And there it was. The tiny little wisp floating a couple of feet away from us. Hiccup fell forward and landed on my shoulder.

"Uh, Merida?" He asked. He turned to see what I was looking at and I felt him tense up. Then he sighed.

"Here we go again.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy shit, okay, I promise I didn't forget about this. It's just that every time I tried to write- roadblock! Any who, I'm continuing! Because stories need an end right? To answer some quick questions I've gotten via messages.. This takes place before both Brave, and How To Train Your Dragon. Merida is 13 and Hiccup is 14. This is Hiccups first encounter with a Dragon, and Merida's second encounter with the Wisps. Merida and Hiccup have been missing for a day and a half now, and yes, their parents are looking for them (Can you believe that was a question? I'd be scared out of my mind if my daughter, son, and horse were gone!) Keep in mind this is an AU, so things might twist and change and not fit exactly the way it would to match the movies.**

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments and support and love and gods I love you guys! Comment and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hurry Hiccup, we'll lose them!" I shouted behind me. The cave was dimly light by Hiccups make shift torch. I had ripped off the bottom of my dress and wrapped it around a stick, which Hiccup then dipped in some black oily goo that dripped from the cavern ceiling and lit the thing on fire. Our shadows danced across the walls and feet echoed, along with our heavy breathing.

"Where is it taking us exactly?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. Making sure to keep my eyes on the Wisps in front of me. "But I have a good feeling about this!"

I managed to smile, even if no one could see it. The Wisps led you to your fate, and so far, we hadn't died. We'd faced a dragon and fallen down a seven foot drop into a dark cave with no broken bones. We were going to be okay! We were going to get out of here and go home and forget this all happened. We were going to-

"Merida!" Hiccup cried. I hadn't even had time to scream. My body hurled forward and I began tumbling down a rocky slop. I managed myself onto my back and grabbed a hold of whatever I could. An overgrown tree route caught me from plummeting down any farther. My legs dangled underneath me, and the wind blew my body around like it was some kind of wind chime. I looked up as best I could to find Hiccup farther up, staring down at me in disbelief.

"Hold on, Merida!" He called.

"Well I'm obviously not going to let go!" I shouted back. Waves crashed against the cliff beneath me. I grunted as I repositioned my hands on the root. There was no way I would be able to hold myself like this for long. I was strong, but not as strong as my father. I took a deep breath and willed my hands to stay put.

"Any day now, Hiccup!" I said, a bit annoyed.

"Well do you have any ideas, oh wise one?" He shouted back with the same amount of sarcasm that would have normally made me smile. But right now, I just hoped him to fall down the cliff too.

As I was determining wether or not a fall from this height would kill a person, a little tune appeared out of thin air. I rolled my eyes. This was getting really annoying. When I looked beneath me, sure enough, there was a small little blue Wisp a couple of feet below. Followed by another, and another. They created a straight line that led straight into the sea.

I lifted an eyebrow. What were the Wisps trying to tell me? Why would they lead me out of the cave, over a cliff, and into the water? The Wisps kept humming peacefully. Their little blue aura's moving and motioning me to follow. I gritted my teeth and muttered a few curses under my breath. Hiccup was slowly making his way down the cliff towards me. He was only a foot or two away, but I could feel my hands going numb.

"Hiccup?" I said calmly.

"Ye- Yeah?" Hiccup struggled to say as he gripped a few lose rocks for dear life.

"We need to jump."

"What!?"

"We need to jump. We'll be okay."

Hiccup slowly looked over his shoulder and then turned his head back. From where I hung, I could see the muscles in his body tensing. God, he _hated _these Wisps. I don't blame him. The wind blew harder and it whistled in my ear. My hair was everywhere, but I didn't really mind.

"At least let me get to where you are, okay?" He finally said.

"Okay." I agreed.

I thought I would lose hold and fall when Hiccup finally reached the overgrown root. It wobbled a bit, but for the most part, it was sturdy. So there we were, just hanging casually above what could be our deaths. The wind continued to blow and the Wisps continued to sing.

But the odd thing was, I wasn't really afraid. I looked around and couldn't help but smile. Everything was so beautiful. The tall trees gave the land different textures of leaves and colors. And the blue sea just looked so well compared to the orange sky blazing above me. Even the root from which I hung was beautiful. It was apart of a large oak tree that had grown sideways. It must have been ancient, like most of the trees in these woods, but it still looked youthful.

When I turned towards Hiccup, he was staring at me. Not with scared eyes. But, peaceful ones. We must have had the same thoughts about this place. He looked at me for another couple of seconds and then took a deep breath.

"One…" He said. I smiled at him and slowly turned my head forward. I took one last look at my homeland.

"Two.." Hiccup said in the background.

_Goodbye trees_, I told myself._ Goodbye, beautiful sky. Goodbye, sandy white beach_- _Wait what?!_

I did a double take. Sure enough, hidden behind a couple of bushes and trees, there was a small beach with white sand. A small figure danced along the shore line. I squinted my eyes to get a better look. The figure was an animal. A rather big one with four legs and a long black tail.

"Angus!" I shouted with delight.

"Three!"

* * *

As if on cue, our 'oh so sturdy' root snapped. So even if I had told Hiccup to hold on, it never would have happened.

We plummeted down to our dooms, Wisps disappearing as we passed them. The wind was howling in my ear, so if Hiccup was screaming, I couldn't hear it. When we hit the water, ever muscle in my body tightened. It was freezing. I kicked and flapped my arms, trying to find the surface. Have you ever been weighed down in water so cold you felt like at any moment hypothermia could kick in and that would be the end? Well let me tell you, it's not much fun.

My dress was too heavy. No matter how hard I kicked I felt myself sinking. The waves didn't make it much easier. Every time I thought I would reach the surface, a wave would tumble me around distorting my navigation. I wanted to scream in frustration but I was afraid that if I let out any more air from my lungs it would be my end. My chest burned and my fingers were numb.

Suddenly, something wrapped around my waist and hurled me up. Bubbles tickled my face as I broke the surface. The sun felt warm on my cheeks, but my chest still burned as I took deep breaths. My arms flapped around, trying to keep myself afloat.

"It's ok! It's ok! I've got you! You're safe!" Hiccup reassured. He kept his hand around my waist and slowly began swimming. It didn't take me too long to regain myself. But I was still in a bit of shock.

"Now where?" Hiccup asked. I pointed, my finger shaking violently, towards the direction of the beach. Hiccup just nodded and slipped his hand into mine. We were like two ice cubes bobbing around. We could have swam faster if I, er, if my _dress _hadn't been such a problem. The beach was closer now, but with the water at it's icy temperature and the speed we were going, there was no way we were going to make it.

"Wait!" I cried. I let go of Hiccups hand and took a deep breath.

"Merida what are you-"

I dove back down under the waves before he finished. As quickly as I could I slid off the first layer of my dress. It was a bit challenging, but I managed. Immediately I felt lighter. When I came up for air I took another deep breath and dove back down. I didn't want to stop after just one layer. I fumbled with the strings in the back of my corset and ripped them apart. My stomach felt free and alive as cold water rushed over it. Over the course of a couple of breaths I managed to rip off my sleeves, the bottom of my second layer skirt, and any other pieces of fabric I felt were completely unnecessary.

"Alright, let's go!" I shouted and began to swim towards shore. Hiccup didn't ask, just followed. I felt just like a fish slicing through the water with my new skin. It was still freezing. But instead of feeling like I was about drown, it was like a rush of adrenaline.

Finally, we made it to the beach. As we trudged out of the water I noticed Hiccup had lost some clothing articles too. His vest and over shirt was gone, along with his left shoe. Now he was just wearing his tattered pants and untucked long sleeve undershirt. Hiccups eyes widened when he saw me, then quickly looked away.

"Gods, Merida! Where did your clothes go?"

I let out a hard laugh and shook my head.

"Oh Hiccup don't be ridiculous I'm still wearing clothes!" I said as I ran to him. I held my skirt out at my sides and shook them around for him to see. Water droplets spinkled everywhere. "See?"

I twirled around for a little bit, making an absolute fool of myself I'm sure. Hiccup still didn't look too convinced, but at least he was looking at me again. Warmth rushed through me.

"I'm still all covered. Except for my arms and legs really. But now I have so much more room!" I threw my hands up above my head and spun some more.

"I'm free!" I screamed as loudly as I could. The sound of hooves pounding against dirt broke my trance. I looked towards where the sound was coming from and found my happiness again.

"Angus!" I shouted "You're here!"

Hiccup and I both ran toward my beloved horse. I wrapped my arms around his neck and mumbled praises into his coat. Hiccup patted his sides and smiled in disbelief. Hiccup climbed on Angus's saddle and looked down at me. He looked so regal sitting on a horse. He looked more like a man without his heavy coat and battle face then he did with them. I felt my face get warm again.

"We can go home." He said. Extending his hand toward me. I smiled and quickly hobbled onto the saddle. I slid my arms around hiccups waist and rested my cheeks against his back.

"Let's go home."

Hiccup slapped the rains and Angus trotted down the beach. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, guess what? This isn't the last chapter! Oh no, I still have a couple of things left in store for these two. But we are drawing near the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter, and as always, your comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**So it seems that in my last chapter a bit of Rick Riordan's writing style came out! Yikes! I've been reading him nonstop for the past two months, so sorry to anyone who actually felt that a was a completely different story! Anyway, here's the rest of the story. Comments are appreciated! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I woke up groggy and sore. I was still on the back of Angus's saddle, and Hiccup still rode tall. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I stretched.

"Morning." Hiccup said, giving me a sideways smile.

I looked around, blinking my eyes a couple times for my vision to clear. It was definitely not morning. The sky was pitch black and the air was chilly.

"It's not morning.. Is it?" I asked confused. I looked around me again and this time noticed that the night sky was actually just a dark ceiling that curved and bended. Other then the small light from the Wisps ahead of us, we were completely surrounded by darkness.

"_Another _cave?" I asked, a bit annoyed that we had gone through all that trouble to get out of the first one, only to wander into another.

"A tunnel. I think." Hiccup shrugged. "I'm just following the Wisps."

"Well look who's a believer now." I teased, placing my hands on my hips with a triumphant smile.

"Whatever" Hiccup mumbled.

The tunnel was narrow, with a low ceiling and slimy walls. I scooted closer towards Hiccup. This cave gave me a really weird feeling. Like the farther we went down, the smaller it would get. Until we were tightly packed and had no chance of escaping. Angus slowly walked down the cave. The wisps little melody and his hooves pounding against the sand didn't help my uneasiness.

"Whoa…" Hiccup awed. I shot up and looked over his shoulder as best I could.

"Oh my go-…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. The tunnel had opened up into a cove, with shimmering aqua-blue water and lush green trees. Small openings in the ceiling let in rays of light that gave the cove a magical feeling. The sand was white and fluffy, with no signs of anyone walking across it. There was a small waterfall with another tunnel hiding behind it. I hoped off Angus and trotted down the sand. It was warm like cozy. And unlike most sand, I didn't mind it wedging between my toes. My stomach growled when I noticed the ripe fruit hanging from the trees. There were apples, bananas, mangos, and something I hadn't ever seen before. I think I heard my mother call it a star fruit before. My heart sank at the thought of my mother. How hurt she must be. I gripped an apple in my hand, suddenly extremely disgusted with myself.

"I guess we should camp here for a bit. Get some food and water. Maybe some rest." Hiccup suggested. I nodded and picked some more fruit.

We got a small fire going, we at fruit and drank the cove water until we felt satisfied enough. Hiccup marveled at how a bunch of different species of trees could grow in a place with very little light.

"Magic." I shrugged. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and continued peeling his banana. Angus curled up by the fair, and Hiccup and i used him to recline against.

"Do you think we're close to home?" I asked softly. Hiccup looked towards the tunnel behind the waterfall we would go into tomorrow. I know what he wanted to say. _He wanted to tell me that of course we're close. We'll be home in no time! _But instead he just sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head a couple of times and mouthed "I don't know."

I rolled onto my side and tried to hold back the tears.

We walked along side Angus through the tunnel the next morning. We had an unpleasant encounter with couple dead skeletons when we crossed the waterfall. We think that they might have died in combat, since both were carrying and ungodly amount of weapons. I snagged another set of bow and arrows along with a small dagger. Hiccup went for the shield.

The tunnel seemed endless, even Angus began to get a little anxious. Thankfully we had grabbed some fruit before we left, so we all bit into our apples while we played a couple of rounds of "Guess the famous viking I'm thinking of"

When the tunnel finally came to an end everyone cheered. Angus bucked around with me on his back while Hiccup and I pounded our fists into the air. There was a small cleaning before the woods started again, but I wasn't nervous. I knew where we were. We were close to home. I guided us through easy paths and told stories about how my family used to come here for small hunting vacations.

"Why'd you stop?" Hiccup asked. I smiled and walked to a tree that I had spotted a couple of steps earlier. I hadn't been sure if it was _the _tree, but seeing the small hole from which one of my first arrows had made, I was sure. I smiled and gingerly placed my finger over the hole. It seemed like so long ago.

"Mor'du." I said. My smile faded and I clenched my fist. Mor'du had been here, years ago. He took my fathers leg and a lot of good dreams from me. It took me years of coaxing and distractions to remember I was saw within the castle. But this was his territory. I wasn't so safe out here.

"C'mon." I said. Continuing forward. Passing the small open space from where we had always camped brought back bittersweet memories. I stopped and stared, as if everything was coming back to life. I saw myself as a child hiding under the table from my mother who made growling noises at me. And then my father, handing my very first bow. The one I still used today. Or used to. I forgot to pick it up when we ran out of the cave the first time. The strangers bow on my back suddenly became heavier. I adjusted the quiver awkwardly and shook myself back to reality.

"Merida?" Hiccup asked. "You alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Bird were singing and the sky began to turn a blazing orange. I didn't realize how far we traveled from the castle. Even with Angus, it would still take us a couple of hours to make it. But at least we were close.

"Wait," Hiccup stretched his arms in front of me. I bumped into it and looked up at him annoyed.

"Wha- Why? We can't stop!" I said.

"Shh! Listen!" He whispered. I focused on the sounds around me. Rather, lack of sounds. The birds that had been chirping loudly all day were suddenly silent. I couldn't even hear the wind blowing. Coming from behind us, I heard pounding against the earth. Like Angus's hooves did, but softer sounding.

"Do you hear that…?" I whispered. Hiccup tried to focus. Just then, a giant animal flew threw the bushes and headed straight towards us. Angus cried and bucked on his hind legs. The animal was huge, with for giant black paws and this black fur. He had arrows and spears wedged into his hide. My heart stopped as I caught sight of the beasts face. He had an ugly scar on one of his eyes. A scar from which I could never get out of my dreams. I screamed and pushed Hiccup out of the way. We tumbled sideways and landed on our sides.

"Mor'du." I said.

* * *

**Dun Dunn Dunn. Told you it wasn't over! Finishing up the final chapters as we speak. Comments are appreciated and always loved! Thanks guys, you're all awesome. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Second to last chapter! I am so sorry I haven't updated. I faced a writers block, and then summer was ending, and then school started. It's been crazy. But here it is, basically the giant conclusion to everything. But don't worry, you still get one more chapter with these crazy tweens whom I've actually grown really fond of. **

**Like always, comments are always appreciated! Thank you all so much for the support! And enjoy!**

* * *

I quickly readied my bow while Hiccup raised his shield. I thought Mor'du would turn around, but instead he just kept running.

"Why isn't he eating us?" Hiccup asked, his voice still in panic.

As I watched the bear hobble away I decided it was best if rode Angus all the way home. We needed to get out of here.

"Angus!" I shouted. Hiccup and I both looked around. The giant horse had disappeared.

"Oh no." Hiccup shook his head and pointed at Mor'du. I took a couple of steps forward and squinted my eyes. Galloping a couple of feet ahead of the bear, was Angus.

"No!" I shrieked. Without hesitation I drew my arrow back and released. It sliced through the air and fixed itself on Mor'du's bottom. The bear snarled and began turning around slowly.

"Good plan." Hiccup said.

"Oh, shut up!" I shouted as I fumbled for another arrow. Hiccup stepped in front of me, separating us from the bear with his shield. I didn't get my arrow ready in time. Mor'du had his paw raised and was ready to throw us across the forest as if we were nothing but play toys. Suddenly, Mor'du looked up towards the sky. His ears lowered and he gave a soft whimper, then he looked at the both of us. He stared at us for a couple of seconds before turning around and continuing to run again.

Hiccup and I both looked at each other completely shocked. An ear piercing screech filled the air. Hiccup and I ducked down. A dragon flew right over the tree tops and cried angrily. It payed no attention to us, and instead followed Mor'du.

We had no choice but to go the same way the others had. The castle was up ahead.

When we reached a meadow that overlooked the sea, we noticed something strange. I stopped jogging and watched in confusion. The dragon would lunge and Mor'du, while the bear smacked it's snout as hard as he could. He bit and snarled at the chance to get a good grip on the dragon. The fight began making it's way towards the edge of the cliff.

"Come on, Merida! We have to go!" I heard Hiccup cry, but I couldn't move. I wanted to stay and watch. A fire breathing dragon against an inhuman bear? This had to be good. Suddenly I remembered that whoever was crowned victor, would most likely come after Hiccup and I next. As if reading my thoughts Hiccup shook my shoulder.

"I got an idea." Hiccup's smirked and I knew the wheels in his head where spinning at 100 miles per hour, and the outcome would be more then alright. I shivered with excitement. And, okay, blushed a bit too.

Hiccup and I, as best we could, pushed a large boulder to the edge of the cliff. It was a bit tricky, since we had to keep the rock far enough for one of us to push it over on our own without having it fall before our plan was set in motion. Mor'du and the dragon were still fighting each other with all they had. Sometimes we'd have to duck down to prevent us from getting singed by the fire. We found some thick vines from the woods nearby and tied it around the rock a few times. As I tightened the last knot I looked at Hiccup.

"So," I said as I tugged. "What is the _full _plan exactly?"

Hiccup gathered the rest of the vines in his hand. His mischievous smile had disappeared and was now wearing a brave face. Something in his eyes made me uneasy. I quickly became nervous. Something wasn't right with Hiccup.

"Hiccup. What _is _the plan?" I asked again. Hiccup bounced on his feet like he was readying himself for a race.

"When I give the signal you're going to push the rock over the edge. No hesitations. There is no time to lose. Got it?" He shot me a serious look. I wanted to say something, but all I could do was nod.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Something stupid." He mumbled under his breath, then suddenly, he was gone. Headed straight towards the fight.

"Hiccup!" I cried. What was he doing!?

Hiccup dove under the beasts and then quickly veered left, throwing the rope over Mor'du who twitched angrily. Hiccup darted for the dragon and wrapped it's feet together with the vines. He continued to zig zag for a couple of long, painful second. I watched nervously, clenching my fists.

"C'mon Hiccup.." I whispered to no one in particular. Hiccup sprinted out from underneath the monsters who where having a little trouble getting out of their netting.

"Now! Push the rock now!" He shouted. I snapped out of my trance immediately and began to push as hard as I could. I almost cried when I thought I was too weak to get the rock over, but it finally slipped off the edge, forcing me to fall on my stomach. I followed the vine to where Mor'du and the dragon were. When the rock would get low enough, it would bring the beasts down with them.

_Genius. _I thought to myself.

As Hiccup stumbled towards me I noticed the vine was running right underneath Hiccups feet. He hadn't noticed it. Which meant..

"No!" I screamed as I ran towards him. The vine swooped up Hiccup and sent him right over the edge before I could reach him. He slid through the grass and over the edge without a word. I heard the rock crash into the ocean. Along with Mor'du and the dragon.

And Hiccup.

My knees buckled and I collapsed under my own body weight. I had trouble breathing, and the tears were running down my face so quickly it burned. I pounded my fists against the ground. How could I have let him do that? How could have thought that would work? Why did I ever convince him to come with me? I'm such an idiot. I am selfish, and weak and pathetic and-

"I'm not… _Dead!_"

My head shot straight up. I crawled on all fours to the cliff and peeked over the edge. There, Hiccup hung on the small piece of vine that had snapped off the rock and coiled itself around a branch sticking out from the side cliff. I brought my hands to my face, a wave of relief flooding over me. Hiccup gave me a crooked smile and laughed. He was just as shocked as I was.

"And you say you have bad luck!" I tease. My voice still a little broken.

"Yeah, yeah. Now pull me up!"

As soon as Hiccup crawled onto the grass I threw my arms around him. He did the same. We held each other quietly for a couple of minutes.

"You're right, that was really stupid." I mumbled into the curve of his neck.

"I'm not really all that bright." He whispers into my hair.

When we pulled apart, I just stared into those beautiful grey-green eyes of his. Hiccup might not be the best looking, tallest, strongest, smelliest viking like everyone else expected him to be. But as I looked at him, he was perfect. He was so brave, sweet, and a mad genius. I don't think I would ever meet another boy like him.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him quickly. On the _lips_. It wasn't anything romantic, but I never forgot it.

Hiccups face flushed, and he quickly looked down. I tried pushing the hair out of my face and folded my hands in my lap.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Hiccup slowly looked up towards me. He smiled sincerely and began leaning in. I closed my eyes and smiled, my stomach performing a gymnastics routine.

"Merida!"

My eyes opened wide. It couldn't be. I stumbled onto my feet and looked towards the forest. Coming from the west side was, what looked like an _army, _of men mounted on horses. And leading them, was my father.


	9. Chapter 9

**Final chapter! I'd like to thank everyone for being so supportive and giving such positive feedback! I really, love you all. Because I know I have some really bad writing and jesus you guys put up with it. But I won't say anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

It all happened rather dramatically, really. I ran into my fathers arms sobbing uncontrollably while Stoick and Hiccup did the same. We were mounted onto horses and headed back to the castle. I gripped Angus's reigns tightly in my hands and looked over at my father.

"Dad," I croaked. He jumped a bit, startled by my voice. We had all been riding in silence.

"Is mom.. Angry?" I asked.

He smiled and cracked his neck.

"She's just worried lass. Didn't sleep very much."

"Oh." I blew the hair away from my face and tried not to think about the punishments that awaited me when I got home.

* * *

As we crossed into the village, people cheered and waved at me. Men smiled mischievously and shook their heads; Women placed their hands on their chests in relief and whispered to their friends:

"Oh, bless! The princess is back!"

or

"That Merida, does she have some guardian angel!"

My eyes traveled to Hiccup who slumped in his saddle, drained from the last couple of days. I smiled at him, even if he couldn't see it.

* * *

I cried some more when I saw my mother. She did look tired, but welcomed me with open arms and plenty of kisses. After we were cleaned up, Hiccup and I were treated to a great dinner, where I got to tell the story of our adventures. Hiccup didn't interrupt me once, just smiled proudly. I left out the parts where we almost kissed (And the time we _did _kiss) Because I didn't think my father would have liked that too much.

When I finished, my mother and father just looked at each other. Stoick took a long sip of his drink before putting it back down and glancing towards my parents.

"That was a lovely story, sweetheart." My mother smiled and took a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Ay! Very thrilling!" My father cheered. "You should be a writer!" He said with a mouth full of turkey leg.

"Fergus." My mother scolded. "Mouth closed, please."

I look nervously towards Stoick, who looked away and took another drink.

"Hiccup," I whispered. His head shook a bit, trying to find words, but couldn't say anything.

"It's true!" I shouted.

"Merida!" My mother said. "Keep your voice _down._"

"But it wasn't a story!"

"It's true, your majesty. It really did happen- Everything!" Hiccup cut in. He looked expectantly at his father who just shared a stare with my father.

"They must tired." Stoick said. My father nodded.

"So hungry they're making up stories."

"I'll call for the doctor tonight."

I reclined against the back of my chair, biting down on my lip. I couldn't believe it. They didn't believe me- They didn't believe _us. _I had almost died, and nothing had changed. I was still just a child running around making up stories.

"I'm not hungry.." I whispered as I rose from the table. The grownups continued to talk until they realized I was missing. Before exiting the room I heard my mother's voice.

"Merida, where are you going?"

I shut the door behind me and headed to bed.

* * *

I bumped into Hiccup accidentally in the hallway later that night. We were both supposed to be in bed, but couldn't sleep.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said back.

We stood there quietly for an awkward amount of time.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked.

"That I am dehydrated and malnourished." I said as I rolled my eyes. "My brain should be back to normal with plenty of rest. No more silly stories."

"Same." Hiccup smiled.

We both giggled quietly and looked toward the window at the end of the hallway. It was a full moon, and lit up the entire room.

"We leave in the morning." Hiccup sighed.

"What? Already?" I mopped.

"We've been away for too long. Besides, my father doesn't entirely trust you anymore."

"Oh." I said, my head hanging with a bit of embarrassment. Hiccup cupped my chin and raised my head. He smiled, and I knew I was okay.

There wasn't much to say after that. I gave in and wrapped my arms around Hiccup. We hugged for a long amount of time, and then we said soft goodbyes.

My last memory of Hiccup was watching him walk away, looking over his shoulder before turning the corner and disappearing into the dark.

I didn't wake up early enough to see him goodbye, but my father said that it was "depressing and you wouldn't have enjoyed yourself anyway."

I thought about Hiccup frequently after that; But they never did visit.

I grew older and my lessons started. My brothers got bigger, and the household got crazy. Rumors spread that Mor'du had survived and I practiced archery. With time, Hiccup, along with those couple of days, were almost completely forgotten. Stored away in my messy box of memories. I didn't think I'd ever see him again.

Not until that one early summer day, after I had turned seventeen, when a viking ship rode into our docks.

* * *

**A smell a sequel in the air?**

**Maybe. ;)**

**Comments are always appreciated. And again, thank you all**


End file.
